Destiny can be broken
by PGtips
Summary: Madreas flees her fathers evil magic and goes to camelot where a new adventure and her destiny awaits, but how big will it be? sorry really bad description story is much better!
1. Prologue

"I am sorry father, cut I will not put up with this!" I screamed at my stout, forceful father and King. "you, you have a foul taste of evil and dishonor drowning the air surrounding you, you and your disgusting methods using magic for everything dark and evil, it is disgraceful!"

"Madreas! You will not speak to your king in that disgusting manor, in less than an hour you are to be crowned princess of Immortalibus, a fair, just and united Kingdom. Now go and get yourself ready!" my father replied with a deathly civil tongue and an evil eye. I left begrudgingly and trundled back to my chambers where my maid servant, Phoebe, was waiting with a stunning gold and purple dress.

A little later I was stood unnaturally straight outside the throne room when the doors were thrown open by the guards. I walked gracefully down the aisle towards my King and the court Librarian. When I reached the altar I knelt and said the vows before the celebrations began, however that was not what I was interested in. Immortalibus is slowly being dragged into the dirt, dark magic overpowering everything right and fair – I can't stay here any longer!

"Phoebe?" I called as I brushed my hair that evening.

"Yes, my Lady." Came her quick reply.

"I am leaving , you are welcome to come with me, but I must warn you where I am going is dangerous." I told her while thinking of a story to tell the guards incase they asked.

"It is too dangerous my Lady…but I will come with you." Came the reply I was certain would come.

"Ok, go home, pack your bags and if you could also get the horses ready that would be great, I will ready myself. I will meet you in the courtyard in less than an hour." I told my friend and servant.

She left promptly after. Not long after I arrived in the courtyard and without a word Phoebe and I mounted our horses and rode off into the night.

After stopping in a village tavern we were riding again, two more days and we would reach our destination. Camelot. The time passed quickly with light-hearted conversation as now my servant and I could truly act as the friends we were. Then we reached them, the gates of Camelot I had brought my seal even if I was not welcome in the castle it could yet be useful.

We had no trouble with the guards until we had left our horses at the stables and tried to enter the castle where we were stopped and taken to the king. Uther. Mortal enemy of my father, uh oh.

"what is your business here? And what are your names?" questioned the King.

"My name is Madreas Immortalibus and this is my maid-servant Phoebe." I presented my seal as Phoebe bowed her head in respect. then as his face distorted in anger and hatred i added, "And we are here to get away from my evil father and his magic." On the mention of magic and evil Uther replied "You may stay in the royal guest chambers. However guards will be placed at your door. I hope you understand my precaution."

"Of course" I replied and then Phoebe and I left following an appointed servant. his name...Emrys!

***sorry if it's really bad this is my first fic. PM me new ideas please thx.***


	2. Chapter 1

"Madreas!" I must have been dreaming as I tossed and turned in my sleep.

"Madreas!Madreas!" I couldn't take it any longer I slid out of bed and put a cloak over my shoulders."Madreas!"

"I know, I know!" I thought aloud as I went out of my room putting a temporary sleep inducing enchantment on the guards.

"Madreas! Madreas!" it was getting louder and louder as I travelled further and further towards the cells. "Madreas! Madreas!" by this time I was getting a headache as I slipped unnoticed past the guards in the dungeons – with a little magic – and walked steadily faster down a large, steeply descending tunnel.

"Ah Madreas what a path fate has chosen for you High Priestess." I whipped around before stumbling back with wide eyes. A dragon. _The_ dragon. Kilgarrah!

"h-hello? What d-do you mean f-fate?" I stuttered.

"Ah young priestess so unknowing yet so knowledgeable." The dragon spoke. "I have called you here to tell you that you must help the young warlock, Merlin or Emrys to you, you must kill mordred there are prophesis. Uther is soon to die and I soon to be free but you must wait until the time is right and you must kill the druid boy, it is but the smallest part of your destiny!" then he flew off as I shouted a thank you after him and turned and headed back to my chambers to mull over the facts I had just learned.

* * *

The next morning I was heading to the dining hall for breakfast when I saw Emrys. "Emrys!" I called and he turned quickly then relaxing when he saw me.

"Madreas. How do you know who I am?" He asked.

"How could I _not _know who you are the prophesies are everywhere!" I replied "Plus I wanted to know. what has Kilgarrah told you because I went to see him last night."

"Kilgarrah? He just told me a lot of riddles about mine and Arthur's destinies" came his short reply.

" He told me that I was to help you. That I was to kill the one destined to be Arthur's bane before Arthur's death. I am to destroy a destiny, only hell can come from that!" I explained to Merlin.

"Ok. Meet me in the court yard at dusk we will visit him together." with that he walked off.

The rest of the day past slowly I found a new friend in the serving girl Gwenivere or Gwen as she insists on being called. I also met Arthur and got along alright even if he can be an arrogant prat at times! However the whole day I was mulling over what Killgarah had said. was I really going to destroy anothers destiny? It seemed so wrong. Was that really only apart of it ? what else could I be destined to do? I guess I must live and learn like every other person in the world.

The sun was beginning to set so I headed towards the courtyard. Which door would open next?


End file.
